Juste là où tu l'a laissée (translation)
by LilyKiss
Summary: Tokio, Saito, une boutique d'antiquaire et un grand-père curieux qui se mêle de tout, avec son copain le destin. Traduction de 'Right where you left it', de legalronin (anciennement Yours Sincerely). All credits to her and Watsuki !
1. Un Conte Familial

**Je me répète, il s'agit d'une traduction, donc ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne sont de moi. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Watsuki et à Yours Sincerely. Seuls les mots en français sont de moi, ainsi que les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, même si j'essaie de ne pas en faire...**

 **Je ne suis pas une pro de la traduction – c'est justement pour cela que j'en fait – donc il est possible qu'il y ait de petites erreurs, mais je pense avoir réussi à garder l'histoire telle qu'elle a été écrite en anglais.**

 **And thanks to Yours Sincerely to give me the right to translate your story ! :)**

 **A toutes les personnes qui parlent la langue de Shakespeare comme des brêles (je connais une personne qui se reconnaîtra, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est désignée elle-même ^^) et qui adorent Tokio et Saito. Bonne lecture !**

 **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()**

 **Chapitre 1 : un conte familial.**

C'était une toute petite boutique, qu'il était facile de ne pas voir, située derrière les rues les plus fréquentées de Tokyo. Le nom de la boutique n'était plus visible. Le temps et la météo avait lavé depuis longtemps la peinture, ne laissant plus qu'une mince trace. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour se mouvoir. À chaque fois qu'on se tournait, on craignait de faire tomber quelque chose, qui valait – ou pas – beaucoup d'argent. Malgré son espace restreint, il n'y avait rien d'étouffant ici. En fait, c'était bien rangé et il y avait profusion de gens qui qualifierait la boutique d'un magasin 'de caractère'.

Toutefois, Saito ne se souciait que peu du caractère de la boutique. C'était un bon magasin et, si on avait la patience de regarder, on trouvait toujours quelque chose qui nous convenait.

« Bonjour et bienvenue », annonça une joyeuse voix féminine, provenant d'un endroit proche du sol.

Saito tourna à l'angle d'une étagère et manque de marcher sur un pied nu. Tokio Takagi était assise sur le sol, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon ébouriffé, triant une boîte de vieux dossiers. La voir ainsi lui donna envie de sourire : il y avait quelque chose de libre dans cette femme, elle semblait, en même temps, s'accorder et ne pas s'accorder à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Saito lâcha un petit rire et tapota son pied avec sa chaussure, « Vous cherchez vos chaussures ? »

Tokio releva la tête, puis, voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, la pencha en arrière. Il se tenait là, dans un costume-trois-pièces, les mains dans les poches. Elle gronda, « Saito-san... vous êtes trop grand. »

« Ça à ses avantages. » Il ajouta un petit sourire satisfait à ses paroles, pour faire bonne mesure, et fut récompensé par un tic agitant son œil droit.

« En effet. Toutefois, je doute que vous ayez besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de regarder les gens de haut », fut sa réponse.

Le sourire de Saito s'étendit. « Votre grand-père ? » Le grand-père de Tokio était le propriétaire, et il connaissait bien Saito, réservant habituellement des objets qu'il pensait intéressant pour Saito. Toutefois, il était tombé et s'était cassé le genou plusieurs semaines auparavant, laissant Tokio gérer le magasin.

« Il va beaucoup mieux. Toujours frustré par son manque de mobilité, mais il va mieux. Il m'a demandé l'autre jour si vous étiez passé et il a dit que vous devriez être plus gentil ». Tokio sourit en disant la dernière phrase. Elle savait que son grand-père nourrissait le rêve que son donateur favori se pique d'intérêt pour sa petite-fille. Elle, cependant, ne le voyait pas ainsi : son grand-père devenait vieux et délirant.

« Est-il au courant ? » Saito riait presque mais se débrouilla pour supprimer cette envie. Il ne ruinerait pas sa réputation de dur à cuire. Le vieil homme avait été témoin de bien des disputes entre Tokio et Saito. Il soupirait et se lamentait sur leur comportement, tandis qu'ils usaient de leurs langues acérées et de leurs esprits cinglants.

Tokio pouvait entendre l'humour dans sa voix, ce qui la fit sourire. « La boutique lui manque, mais il sera bientôt de retour et il va faire des histoires quand il va voir les changements que j'ai fait »

Comme Saito ne répondait pas, Tokio le regarda depuis le sol et vit qu'il avait marché jusqu'à la vitrine des bijoux, ses épaules tendues. Elle se leva et le rejoignit. « Les bagues de fiançailles, Saito-san ? Je me demande s'il y a une femme capable de vous tolérer. »

Il la regarda et Tokio fut surprise de voir que son rictus lupin habituel avait disparu. « Venez ici et choisissez-en une. Laquelle aimez-vous ? »

Tokio manqua de trébucher, et « Hein ? » fut son éloquente réponse. Elle resta derrière lui, comme il s'était déjà retourné.

Saito s'appuya sur ses poings et essaya de cacher son amusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle avait été désarçonnée : le ton de sa voix et le lourd silence qui suivit suffit à le lui dire. Décidant que le moment avait duré assez longtemps, il se retourna une fois de plus pour lui faire face. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée, vous savez. »

Roulant des yeux et rejoignant finalement le stand en face d'elle, « Que voulez-vous voir ? » Idiot. Cet homme aimait la tourmenter et il savait toujours exactement quels boutons pousser pour y arriver. Elle n'avait simplement pas encore trouver le moyen de l'ignorer.

« ...Vous avez un bon œil, » dit-elle. Saito avait pointé un set de kanzashi. Chacune d'elle représentait une saison différente. Tokio disposa précautionneusement l'Hiver, l'Automne et le Printemps en face de Saito.

Saito la regarda alors qu'elle sortait chacune des pièces. Tokio semblait mélancolique et il y avait dans ses yeux une nostalgie qui lui donnait envie de la serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il écrasa prudemment cette impulsion, deux fois pour faire bonne mesure.

Peut-être senti-t-elle son regard sur elle, puisque Tokio leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « Ces barrettes sont magnifiques. La femme qui les a apportés ne voulait pas les laisser partir et je lui en veux pas. Malheureusement, il en manque une ».

Saito hocha la tête, en attrapa une et l'examina attentivement. Elles étaient bien faites, le jaspe sculpté en forme de pétales de camélia pour l'Hiver, des perles roses pour les pétales de fleur de cerisier du printemps, et une feuille de ginkgo pour l'Automne.

« Que savez-vous à propos d'elles ? »

« Je ne peux tracer leur histoire que depuis la fin du XIXe siècle, mais je sais qu'elles sont plus anciennes que cela. Elles appartenaient à une dame d'Aizu, un cadeau d'un homme d'un rang inférieur, un samouraï. De ce que j'ai compris, ils ont gardé leur relation secrète. Comme je l'ai dit, l'une d'entre elle manque. L'Été. Selon la femme qui nous les a vendues, c'était une pièce vraiment spéciale. »

Tokio le regarda et rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Saito lui souriait, les yeux pleins d'espièglerie. « Quoi ? » Si le ton de sa voix était sur la défense, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était encore en train de le faire : l'énerver.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si romantique, Takagi. »

« Simplement parce que vous ne croyez pas en quelque chose de si basique, » répliqua Tokio, avec un peu plus de tranchant que nécessaire. « Bref, ils ont été séparés par la guerre et le samouraï gardé l'Eté jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être ensemble. »

Tokio se dépêcha de finir sa phrase et détourna son visage de Saito, toujours rougissante et fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Saito s'approcha d'elle et chuchota dans son oreille, « Mais j'y crois ». Tokio fut choquée d'avoir Saito si proche d'elle. Elle sentit d'abord ses oreilles devenir brûlante, puis sentit un frisson délicieux courir le long de son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. Malheureusement, Tokio fut si surprise qu'elle tourna sa tête tellement brusquement qu'elle lui rentra dedans.

Saito grogna et recula et d'un pas en tenant son nez.

« Saito-san ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vous allez bien ? » Tokio était horrifiée, mais tout devint subitement beaucoup trop drôle et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Alors elle rit, entourant son estomac de son bras et levant sa main droite pour couvrir son visage. Le regard de Saito ne la calma pas beaucoup, mais elle essaya. En quelque sorte.

« Quand vous aurez fini, » gronda Saito, « vous pourrez emballer ça pour moi. »

« Qu-Quoi ? Oh. » Tokio cligna des yeux puis sourit, de retour en 'mode affaires'. « Ils rendront quelqu'un très content. J'espère qu'elle le mérite. »

« Des fois, je me demande, » Saito lui jeta un regard noir acerbe. Il n'aimait pas qu'on rit de lui ainsi.

Avec le paquet dans une main, Saito se dirigea vers la porte. « Transmettez mon bonjour à votre grand-père. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire vous-même ? Il sera de retour rapidement. »

« Je serais en voyage d'affaires. »

Tokio soupira, un peu triste, ce fichu mec était bien trop secret. « Et bien, je suppose que je vous verrais à votre retour. Envoyez-moi une carte postale si vous allez dans un endroit intéressant. »

Saito leva un sourcil. « Je serais occupé ».

Mains sur les hanches, elle roula des yeux puis sourit gentiment. « Juste pour savoir que vous êtes en vie. On ne peut pas perdre notre meilleur client. »

Sur ces mots, Saito se détourna en haussant les épaules.

- **Quelques mois plus tard -**

Tokio regarda le bleu clair du ciel, le vert profond de la forêt, et le remarquable château, devant les sommets des montagnes. C'était aussi pittoresque qu'il était possible de l'être. Le coin supérieur droit de la carte postale clamait fièrement Allemagne. Tokio la retourna et vit qu'elle était vierge, excepté son adresse, écrite d'une main puissante.

Souriante, Tokio accrocha la carte postale à côté des autres sur le mur de la boutique. Toutes venaient de Saito, et toutes étaient blanches. Il n'envoyait aucun vœu de bonne santé, et il n'y avait aucun 'j'aimerais que vous soyez là' mais il continuait à en envoyer. Et, pour Tokio, c'était suffisant. C'était déjà plus qu'elle n'en avait attendu.

« Tokio-chan, cet endroit est un vrai désastre ! »

Tokio se tourna pour voir son grand-père utiliser sa canne pour désigner différents objets. Souriant affectueusement au vieil homme, elle constata simplement, « Si tu veux dire organisé, alors je suppose que oui. »

Quand son grand-père n'avait plus été capable de se tenir tranquille, il était revenu dans sa boutique adorée. C'était un mois plus tôt, et il pestait après le changement chaque jour depuis.

Son grand-père fit un bruit avec sa gorge, mais il fut distrait par le téléphone avant de pouvoir parler.

Tokio étira son coup, roula des épaules et regarda la boutique. C'était vide, son grand-père s'étant retiré dans l'arrière-boutique pour prendre un thé. De derrière le comptoir, elle pouvait voir que la pluie tombait à seaux, rebondissant sur le trottoir. Ce n'était pas étonnant que peu de boutiques soient ouvertes. Tokio ne les blâmait pas, les jours comme celui-ci donnait envie de ne rien faire d'autre que dormir. Tokio supposa donc qu'elle pouvait envoyer un e-mail à Saito.

Elle avait cherché son adresse mail dans le fichier des clients après la première carte postale. Elle ne comportait aucune adresse de retour, et elle avait voulu lui écrire pour le remercier de sa prévenance, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, et peut-être dire qu'il lui manquait. Peut-être.

Au début, ses e-mails était courts et succins, mais elle commença a écrire régulièrement, et ses e-mails devinrent plus longs.

C'est ainsi que son grand-père la trouva, tapant sur son ordinateur portable. Il sourit, « Tu écris à ton correspondant ? »

« Je pense que pour être un 'correspondant', il faudrait qu'il réponde. »

« Que fais-tu des cartes postales ? » Son grand-père lui lança un regard de connaisseur doublé d'un sourire entendu. « Je pense qu'il t'apprécie. »

Soudainement, son sourire s'élargit, « Et tu l'apprécie. »

Tokio lui lança un regard désabusé. « Rappelle-moi de te prendre un rendez-vous, tu deviens légèrement sénile. »

Il rit, « Il y a beaucoup de chose qui cloche chez moi, jeune fille, mais il n'y a rien de louche avec mon esprit ou mes yeux sur ce sujet. Et tu sais ce que je vois. »

« Bien sûr. » Tokio espérait qu'il lâcherait le sujet, et reporta donc son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle murmura, _« J'aimerais que vous écriviez. »_

Sans y penser et sans réaliser, elle l'écrivit dans son e-mail. Et parce que le destin aime précipiter les choses, un grand coup de vent entra dans la boutique, faisant s'envoler ses papiers. Elle arrêta d'écrire, cliqua hâtivement sur le bouton 'envoyer' avant de courir remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

 **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'ai respecté le découpage de Yours Sincerly, donc la suite au prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**

 **Une ptite review, please ? *yeux de chat botté***


	2. Un Brin d'Eté

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, publié dans la foulée. Le troisième devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, mais je n'ai pas encore traduit les deux suivants, donc patience ^^  
**

 **()()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()() ()** **()()()()()()()()**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un brin d'Eté.**

« C'est ridicule ! » Tokio reposa brutalement le téléphone, et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Tokio n'était pas portée sur le dramatique, mais voilà qu'elle se tenait là, essayant de joindre la compagnie en charge de sa boîte mail.

Tokio se sentait rarement aussi à côté de la plaque et aussi gênée. Assez bizarrement, ça semblait toujours concerner cet homme. Alors qu'elle se le remémorait, Tokio ouvrit l'e-mail et le relut, encore une fois.

Il était toujours la. Les cinq mots d'apparence si innocente étaient toujours là, se moquant d'elle. _« J'aimerais que vous écriviez. »_

« J'aimerais que vous écriviez. » lu-t-elle pour elle-même, grogna et laissa son front tomber contre le comptoir. Elle laissa s'échapper un grondement de douleur, releva la tête et se massa le front. « Idiote. Idiote. Idiote un million de fois. »

Elle regarda d'un œil à son téléphone et se demanda si elle devait appeler une fois de plus. « Non. C'est une impasse. En plus, ça ne marchera pas. »

Tokio prit plusieurs respirations profondes et laissa l'air s'échapper lentement de ses poumons dans l'espoir de se calmer. Sa dernière respiration sortit accompagnée d'une pensée vexante. « Ce n'est pas bien ! ». Elle ferma son ordinateur d'une poussée, et s'éloigna du comptoir, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la boutique.

Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une idiote. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il lui écrive, mais elle n'avait jamais planifié de le lui dire. Et ce n'était pas simplement l'e-mail, c'était sa réaction depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait écrit. Tokio avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, de tenter d'écrire un deuxième e-mail expliquant son lapsus à appeler la compagnie en charge de sa boîte mail, demandant s'ils pouvaient rappeler l'e-mail.

Ce qui avait donné lieu à deux semaines d'humiliation et de torture. Pour empirer la situation, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Saito depuis. Même pas son habituelle carte postale vierge, ce qui l'avait conduite à imaginer toutes sortes de choses ridicules, du raisonnable – Saito était probablement trop occupé pour pouvoir avoir lu son mail ou envoyer son habituelle carte – à l'improbable : peut-être était-il sujet à un cas incroyablement bizarre de paralysie temporaire. Ça pouvait arriver. Non ?

Tokio arrêta de tourner en rond dans la boutique et respira – il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire à propos de ça et elle ferait mieux de l'enlever de sa mémoire. Tokio décida qu'elle n'allait pas penser à _lui_. C'était plus sûr de ne pas le nommer.

Ouais. Bon plan. Le destin, cependant, n'était pas d'accord et c'est à ce moment là que son grand-père entra, ne regardant pas sa petite-fille, mais balançant un colis d'une main, tenant sa canne de l'autre.

« Tokio-chan, sais-tu quand Saito-san sera de retour ? J'ai un sabre que j'aimerais qu'il regarde. » Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il ajouta, « Comme c'est bizarre que nous n'ayons pas eu de nouvelles de lui. »

Tokio lança un regard désabusé à son grand-père en voulant le débarrassant du colis, ce qu'il ne remarqua même pas. De toute manière, de quel côté était-il ?

« Saito-san ne pensera sans doute pas qu'il doit me dire ses plans ». Si la réponse de Tokio était un peu tranchante, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Après tout, ces nerfs avaient étés tordus dans tous les sens durant les deux dernières semaines.

Son grand-père gloussa et avec son regard de connaisseur désigna le colis qu'il tenait toujours. « Il te manque ? »

« Non. » La réponse de Tokio ne fut pas aussi assurée qu'elle le voulais. En fait, elle devait mordre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide. Ce n'aurait pas été juste de reporter ses frustrations sur son grand-père. Même si son rire et ses yeux brillants ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à se contenir.

« Tu as un colis », sourit-il en tendant à sa petite-fille, qui était, selon lui, en plein déni, une petite boîte toute simple. « Ça vient de lui. »

« Hum. » Tokio cligna des yeux et accepta le colis. Contrairement à ses cartes postales, il y avait une adresse de retour, inscrite dans l'écriture qu'elle connaissait si bien. Tokio le fixa, les yeux dans le vague, surprise. Déchirée entre le soulagement et l'embarras d'ouvrir la boîte.

Elle n'était absolument pas prête pour ce qu'elle vit. L'Eté. Là, dans sa main, le kanzashi manquant du set qu'elle lui avait vendu. L'ipomée bleue de la broche était une magnifique pièce d'artiste.

Comme si le kanzashi et le paquet lui-même n'était pas un choc suffisant pour cette pauvre Tokio, une carte postale tomba de la boîte. Elle était vieille et jaunie par l'âge et dépeignait des bâtiments et des rues qu'elle imaginait typique de l'Allemagne, mais Tokio ne regardait pas l'image. En fait elle la vit à peine mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le court message à l'arrière de la carte postale.

 _J'ai trouvé ça dans la maison de ma grand-mère à Düsseldorf. Vendez-le ou gardez-le, c'est comme vous voulez._

 _Hajime._

Le grand-père de Tokio, remarquant que sa petite-fille préférée s'était soudainement statufiée, l'examina attentivement. « Tokio ? ». Puis, remarquant le kanzashi posé dans sa main, il s'approcha et le lui prit doucement.

« C'est la pièce manquante ? C'était ce qui était dans la boîte ? »

Sortant de sa stupeur, elle releva la tête et dit, « Oui. » Et, presque timidement, elle ajouta, « Saito-san l'a envoyé. »

Son grand-père examina la barrette, prit un moment pour organiser ses pensées, avant de sourire machiavéliquement. « C'est la pièce que le samouraï a gardé jusqu'à ce que lui et sa dame ne soit plus séparé. Peut-être qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose. »

Tokio répéta silencieusement 'ne rougit pas' en boucle dans sa tête, puis essaya de fixer son grand-père avec un regard désabusé. « J'en doute fortement. Nous _sommes_ des antiquaires et ceci est une antiquité. De plus, cet homme est incapable de romance. »

Riant, son grand-père reposa l'ipomée dans sa main, en disant, « Cette pièce prouve que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Oh, zut « , pensa Tokio alors qu'elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer et son visage s'enflammer. Comme le rire de son grand-père montait en volume, Tokio décida que tout était de la faute de Saito. Ce n'était pas vraiment un geste romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Tokio relut la carte postale, ses yeux s'attardant sur la dernière ligne. _C'est comme vous voulez._

 **()()()()()()()()()** **()()()()()()()()() ()** **()()()()()()()()**

 **Je suis vraiment fan de Saito (*cris de groupie hystérique*) ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Les Soupirs du Coeur

**Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de mon coup, j'ai trouvé toute seule comme une grande comment ajouter des chapitres sans me tromper (oui, je sais, on se lançe des fleurs sur ce qu'on peut ^^), avant je n'avais fait que des One-Shot, donc j'étais pas bien sûre de mon coup, mais ouf, jai réussi ! Yataa ! ^^**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Chapitre 3 : les soupirs du cœur.**

 **\- Quelques jours plus tard -**

Tokio fit une pause elle pouvait entendre Saito-san et son grand-père se disputer, à travers la porte menant à la pièce principale de la boutique. Elle roula des yeux. Ils en arrivaient toujours là quand Saito-san venait acheter quelque chose.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Elle enleva ensuite le kanzashi en forme d'ipomée de ses cheveux et le mit dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner l'avantage en lui montrant le kanzashi.

« Un de ses jours, Saito-san va porter plainte contre toi », dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, interrompant les deux hommes.

Saito et son grand-père arrêtèrent de discuter sur le katana posé devant eux et se tournèrent pour la regarder. Saito lui lança un regard évaluateur avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. « En retard, comme d'habitude. »

Tokio se dirigea vers eux, redressant ses épaules et leva la tête en guise de défi. « Très drôle. Je travaillais à l'arrière. »

Avec une galanterie moqueuse, Saito lâcha un petit rire et se courba. « Mes excuses. »

Dans un ton tout aussi moqueur, Tokio fit la révérence. « Excuses acceptées. »

Son regard voyageant entre Tokio et Saito, son gentil et non-intrusif grand-père sourit, « Tokio-chan, Saito-san ne portera jamais plainte. C'est un homme bien et honnête, et il est trop gentil pour prendre avantage du pauvre vieil homme que je suis. »

Les coins des lèvres de Saito se tordirent en un sourire, où était-ce un rictus ? Tokio, pour sa part, fixa son grand-père. « … Viens-tu de dire que Saito-san était gentil ? Et qui prend l'avantage sur qui ici ? »

Son grand-père savait que son sourire doux et innocent ne dupait pas sa petite-fille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'utiliser. « Personne ne prend l'avantage sur personne, il me l'offre. »

« J'en doute. Il n'est pas si gentil. » dit Tokio en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Oh, oh ! Donc tu penses qu'il est gentil. » Il ajouta, avec un hochement de tête plein d'autorité, « C'est un homme bien ».

« Eh ! » les interrompit Saito en grognant, qui en avait assez qu'on parle de lui. « Je suis juste là, vous savez, » et il leva les yeux au ciel avec emphase.

Saito avait presque oublié combien son ami pouvait se mêler des affaires des autres sans aucune gêne. Enfin, il devait bien admettre à lui-même, et seulement à lui-même, que cette étrange boutique d'antiquaire et ses étranges propriétaires lui avaient manqués. Mais ce qui lui avait manqué le plus – mieux valait dire qui tout court – c'était Tokio.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait le tour que prenait cette conversation, pas plus que d'être ignoré.

Tokio le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir grandi depuis qu'il était parti. Ça n'était pas possible, si ? Et, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit armée de courage pour s'approcher, l'avoir aussi proche d'elle était presque trop, surtout avec le kanzashi toujours dans sa poche. Tokio essaya d'ignorer son cœur hyperactif, mais ce n'était pas simple !

« Je suis complètement conscience de ça, Saito-san. Vous êtes difficile à manquer. » Dans une tentative d'imitation de Saito, elle essaya de lever un seul sourcil. A la place, ses deux sourcils finirent près de la racine de ses cheveux, faisant paraître ses yeux bien plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement.

Saito sourit d'un air satisfait. Il aurait voulu rire, mais se cacha derrière son habituel sourire en coin. La petite femme en face de lui avait l'air ridicule (et, oserait-il le penser ? Adorable).

« Vraiment ? Je ne vous crois pas. » Il montra du pouce la collection de cartes postales sur le mur derrière lui. « Vous les avez gardées. »

Tokio cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour enregistrer ce qu'il disait. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle. « Bien sûr. Elle me font paraître voyageuse et aventureuse. »

En haussant les épaules, elle ajouta, « Elle sont vierges de toute façon. »

Saito haussa un sourcil (Tokio se renfrogna, elle n'arrivait jamais à faire ça.) « Êtes-vous en train de dire que, si j'avais écrit, vous les auriez jetée ? »

Tokio leva le menton et répliqua froidement, « Vous ne l'avez pas fait de toutes façons. »

Saito ne manqua pas l'accusation dans sa voix, mais ça n'empêcha pas à son amusement de transparaître dans sa voix. « Alors vous auriez du être plus spécifique à propos de ce que vous vouliez. »

Cette homme était... impossible, vraiment impossible. « Saito, c'est ridicule ! Qui demande des cartes postales et spécifie d'écrire dessus ? »

Un rire soudain leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et quand ils se tournèrent vers le grand-père de Tokio, ce fut pour le voir plié en deux de rire.

Le vieil homme était vraiment désolé d'interrompre leur débat, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Honnêtement, ces deux-là ! Il allait devoir finir par leur donner un coup de main. Ce n'était pas bon de les laisser faire tout seul, ou même de laisser faire le destin.

Avec une soudaine détermination, il tapa ses mains ensemble et annonça, « Je viens juste de me rappeler ! Saito-san, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Tokio regarda son grand-père sortir de la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, enfin, aussi vite qu'un homme avec une canne le pouvait, mais pas avant de lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil. Tokio secoua la tête. Il avait quelque chose en tête et il était sûr que ce serait humiliant. Du moins, humiliant pour elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander ce que complotait son grand-père, elle se rappela le danger présent. Saito était parti depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle était en danger de faire quelque chose de stupide. Pas exemple ? Le serrer dans ses bras ou l'embrasser, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Avec ses pensées en tête, elle devient bien trop consciente de l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, et son cœur recommença a courir comme si c'était le printemps. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour la santé.

Elle se tourna vers Saito. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, étudiant intensément le mur de cartes postales. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa posture, quelque chose qui trahissait son habituelle confiance. C'était étrange, et s'il s'était agit de n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait même été mignon.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Saito se retourna et la regarda, l'air décidé. « Il en manque une. »

Elle grogna, « Quoi ? »

Saito sourit. « Une carte postale. La dernière que je vous ai envoyé. »

« Oh ! » Et, pour quelque stupide raison, du moins, Tokio pensait qu'elle était stupide, elle rougit. « J'ai jeté celle-là. »

En parfaite opposition avec ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, Tokio sorti la carte remplie de la poche de sa jupe.

« Je vois. » Saito baissa le regard vers la carte postale. Elle était cornée et encore en plus mauvais état que quand il la lui avait envoyé. A cet instant, une partie de la tension qui pesait sur lui le quitta. « Je suppose que vous avez jeté le kanzashi aussi. »

Tokio rit et sorti la barrette de l'autre poche de sa jupe. « Non. Je l'ai gardé. J'espère pouvoir réunir le set complet. Que diriez vous d'un échange? »

« Qu'avez-vous en tête ? ». A cet instant, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de lui envoyer le dernier kanzashi.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans la boutique qui vous intéresse, » dit Tokio en souriant timidement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, et pour la première fois, elle ne regretta pas son message fatidique.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il avait bougé, Saito se tenait en face d'elle. Il se courba vers elle et passa une main légère autour de sa taille. Puis il murmura dans son oreille, « Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose. »

Tokio plaça instinctivement ses mains sur sa poitrine, mais pas pour le repousser, et quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, ses mains s'agrippèrent à lui pour le rapprocher.

Au travers du brouillard qu'était devenu son esprit, Tokio s'entendit à peine dire, « On pourrait en discuter autour d'un dîner ou quelque chose comme ça. » Sa réponse fut de l'embrasser encore.

Ça aurait dû être le baiser parfait, un baiser qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Bouton d'or et de Westley _(1)_ . Excepté le rire triomphant.

Tokio et Saito se séparèrent, seulement pour voir le grand-père de la jeune femme riant une fois de plus, et luttant pour parler.

« Il... était... » Le pauvre homme continuait à prendre des respirations saccadées. « temps ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose de drastique. »

Saito regarda son vieil ami et grogna pratiquement, « Vous avez un terrible timing. »

« Allons, allons, mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de me parler de timing ! Vous avez prit tout votre temps. »

Malgré son embarras, Tokio rit, et Saito lui jeta un regard incandescent. « Tu avait quelque chose à montrer à Saito ? »

Souriant machiavéliquement, il leur montra une bague de mariage. « Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère. J'ai pensé que Saito pourrait en faire bon usage. »

Puis, riant, il dit, « Comme vous êtes finalement revenu tout les deux à la raison, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Mais peut-être que vous préféreriez utiliser le kanazashi pour sceller les fiançailles ? »

Ouais, Tokio avait raison, mais 'humiliant' ne couvrait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Cependant, quand elle jeta un regard à Saito, elle vit qu'il avait l'air de se sentir inconfortable, et, n'était-il pas en train de rougir ? Elle donna raison à son grand-père. Ils avaient mit beaucoup de temps à en arriver là, et peut-être que son e-mail avait été pour le mieux.

Tokio remit le kazanashi dans ses cheveux, heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Et, en quelque part, le destin applaudit leur patience.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 _(1)_ C'est là que j'avoue mon ignorance totale des classiques cinématographies – enfin, il paraît que c'en est un. Pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne savaient pas de qui il s'agit, ce sont les deux personnages principaux du film _Princess Bride_ (1987), avec Cary Elwes (Westley) et Robin Wright (Bouton d'Or). Enfin, je connaissait le film de nom, mais de là à vous dire ceux des personnages... vive wikipédia et youtube ^^

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite quand je l'aurais traduite ! Mais l'essentiel de l'histoire est là. Les deux chapitres suivants montrent la rencontre en Tokio et Okita, le meilleu ami de Saito - et son pire ennemi. ^^**


	4. Une demoiselle en détresse

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 4. Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente... J'ai eu un problème avec ma connexion internet (les joies de la campagne...), puis j'ai été assez débordée, et, dès que j'ai trouvé deux minutes pour venir sur le site, je me suis occupé de publier des fanfic sur D-Gray Man et Fullmetal Alchemist qui dormaient dans mon Doc Manager et qui allaient bientôt expirer (j'avais la flemme de tous recharger, donc j'ai publié en quatrième vitesse).**

 **Comme les traductions des chapitres 4 et 5 n'étaient pas faites, je n'avais pas le temps de m'y mettre pour les publier dans un laps de temps si court, mais maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps, je m'y remets ! J'avoue être assez fière de mes progressions en anglais depuis que j'ai commencé ces traductions. Je regarde moins dans mon dico (qui d'ailleurs ne connaît pas la moitié des expressions modernes, il m'en faudra un plus récent ^^), ce qui était le but !**

 **Bon, assez de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'histoire ou les personnages, mais, par contre, je considère que cette version française m'appartient un peu tout de même.**

 **Allez, la suite ! Viiiite avant de me faire lapider par un lecteur impatient... Je cours, je vole !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une demoiselle en détresse.**

Saito décrocha son téléphone après la deuxième sonnerie, répondant succinctement, « Hajime Saito. »

«Fuguons. » La voix de l'autre côté du téléphone semblait désespérée, et Saito sourit en coin, se laissant aller en arrière sur son siège et se détournant de son ordinateur pour donner toute son attention à la voix dans son oreille.

« D'accord. Est-ce que je dois prévenir ma fiancée ? »

Malgré ses frustrations, Tokio laissa échapper un rire étranglé. « Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! Hajime, je suis la seule et l'unique. Comme dans 'c'est la seule et unique personne qui peut te supporter'. »

Saito rit doucement. « Sois gentille. Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave ? »

Tokio laissa échapper un long soupir de frustration. « Notre mariage. Je veux qu'on fugue. »

« Je m'en fiche, mais c'est toi qui explique à ton grand-père pourquoi il a été mit à la porte de notre mariage. » Saito n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que Tokio était en train de se mordre la lèvre, se demandant à quel point son grand-père serait fâché.

« … Il pourrait ne pas s'en formaliser. Il n'arrête pas de me dire de me dépêcher avant que tu... » Et, avant que Saito ne puisse la questionner, Tokio laissa échapper un autre soupir ennuyé, puis finit : « change d'avis. »

Saito éclata de rire. « Ce vieux fou. »

« Hajime ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ils vont me rendre folle. Maman veux un mariage occidental, TA mère dit traditionnel et grand-père voudrait que le mariage se soit déroulé hier. »

« Ah. » Saito savait que Tokio subissait beaucoup de pression et il était aussi conscient qu'il pouvait être difficile – un trait de caractère hérité de sa chère mère. Il essaya de changer ses vitesses. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne crois pas que tu veuille vraiment fuguer. »

« ...Non. Tu as raison. » Sa voix était redevenue douce et calme, puis se raffermit quand elle lui lança : « Arrête de sourire. »

La seule réponse de Saito à sa fiancé en colère fut un léger rire.

Tokio craqua. « Peut-être que _je_ devrais changer d'avis. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu diras à la confrérie des anciens ? »

« Que j'ai finalement retrouvé mes esprits. Mais, là encore, ce serait impossible de vivre avec ça. Je suppose que je suis coincée avec toi. »

« Il semblerait qu'il te reste encore plein de bon sens », sourit Saito.

« Hmm, je n'en suis pas certaine : je me suis mise moi-même dans cette situation en acceptant de t'épouser. »

A ce moment, la porte du bureau de Saito s'ouvrit et sa secrétaire passa sa tête dans l'embrasement de la porte, mimant qu'il y avait un visiteur qui l'attendait dehors. Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension, Saito la repoussa dehors.

Décidant que la conversation devait avancer, il demanda : « Tokio, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« … Je veux me marier avec toi, et je sais que tu déteste l'idée d'un grand mariage. »

Saito se tut pendant un moment, frappé par sa franchise et sa considération, et, bien qu'il ne voyait pas le besoin d'un mariage, il savait qu'elle le regretterait. « Peut importe ce que tu veux, Tokio, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire. »

« Merci. » Mais, au lieu de lui donner une chance de répondre, Tokio précipita ses adieux.

« Maintenant que tu es si serviable, on fera les deux ! Traditionnel et occidental. Ok ? Appelle-moi plus tard ! Salut ! »

« Tokio ? Tokio ! » Saito raccrocha son téléphone, en secouant la tête. « Les femmes. » Puis il appela sa secrétaire pour qu'elle laisse le visiteur entrer.

« M-Messieurs, Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quoi que ce soit ? »

Saito regarda son idiote de secrétaire manquer de tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds. Épargnant à son ami de regarder le spectacle, il demanda : « Café ? ». Voyant son ami hocher la tête, il ajouta, « Un café noir pour moi. »

« Bien sûr monsieur. » Se tournant vers l'autre homme dans la pièce, « Monsieur ? »

Okita lança son meilleur regard enjôleur et son sourire le plus éblouissant. « Du café serait parfait. Vous seriez un ange si vous le faisiez moitié café, moitié lait, et si vous m'apportiez de la menthe poivrée et du chocolat. »

La secrétaire laissa échapper un soupire. « Oui », dit-elle dans une respiration. Elle trébucha de nouveau, dans son empressement de remplir la tâche qu'Okita venait de lui confier.

« J'apprécierai que tu arrêtes de changer mon personnel en poupées sans cervelles. » En dépit de son amusement, le ton de Saito était franc.

Okita rigola. « Oh, relax ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est sourire. En plus, il est seize heures. Combien de travail pourrais-tu encore lui donner ? »

Saito s'appuya en arrière sur son siège, plaçant son bras sur son accoudoir. « De toute façon, elle est du genre à s'évaporer. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu mettes encore plus le bordel dans son attention limitée. »

« Toujours des problèmes pour trouver la bonne secrétaire, hein? » Okita ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'asticoter son ami. C'était rare de trouver quelque chose avec lequel on pouvait le faire.

Un sourcil de levé, Saito répondit : « Dit l'homme qui ne peut pas garder une secrétaire plus d'un mois. »

Avant qu'Okita ne puisse répondre, la secrétaire réapparu, rapportant une seule tasse de café, qu'elle s'appliqua à poser devant Okita. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire : la secrétaire s'était mit une nouvelle couche de rouge à lèvres et du parfum. Tout ce qui faisait se masser le nez à Saito.

« Voilà pour vous monsieur. » Elle ronronnait presque.

Une fois que le café fut bien placé et qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste montrant qu'elle allait en apporter une deuxième, ou même qu'elle allait partie, Saito craqua. « Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

La secrétaire se tourna rapidement et était vraiment surprise de le voir ici. « E-Excusez-moi ? »

« Rentrez chez vous. »

« M-M-Mais... »

« Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous pour aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services d'ici la fin de la journée. »

Okita et Saito la regardèrent quitter la salle. « Et qu'en est-il de son café ? » demanda Okita.

« Oublie-le. De toutes façons, elle aurait juste ramené une autre tasse pour toi. »

Okita rit. « Désolé. On peut partager si tu veux. » Il fit un clin d'œil.

Saito lui lança un regard plat. « J'aurais du mal à appeler ça un café. »

« Tu as raison, c'est meilleur. » Okita mit son chocolat et sa menthe poivrée dans son café, et commença à le tourner lentement. Le sourire d'Okita se fit démoniaque. « Est-ce que ce bouquet est pour Tokio ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être un romantique de la vieille école. »

Okita ne fut pas arrêté par le regard noir de Saito et son mauvais tempérament lorsqu'il lâcha : « Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires. »

« Mais, Hajime ! » geignit Okita. « On est amis ! Je suis seulement surpris que tu ne m'ait pas présenté à ton amie. Moi, Souji Okita, ton meilleur ami, qui est comme un frère pour toi. »

Saito rit brièvement. « Amis ? Difficilement. Tu ne ferait que lui faire peur. »

« Vraiment ? Toute femme capable de sortir avec toi est faite d'un autre bois que ça. Elle doit être capable de gérer ton mauvais caractère, et ne peut donc pas être hypersensible. » Okita hocha la tête tandis qu'il parlait. « Sans mentionner intelligente et... »

« Tu as fini ? » l'interrompit Saito, qui n'aimait pas le portrait que tirait son ami de lui.

Okita rit et leva les mains pour se rendre. « Ok, j'ai comprit. Je suis jaloux parce que j'ai toujours cru que je serait le premier à avoir mon 'ils vécurent heureux et pour toujours' . »

Saito regarda la mélancolie apparaître brièvement dans les yeux de son ami. « Tais-toi et bois ta tasse de sucre. »

Okita grogna. « Je parie qu'elle me préférerait. Je veux dire, regarde-nous ! Sans conteste. Je suis plus engageant, plus doux, et... »

« Okita, TAIS-TOI », grogna Saito.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Je me mets au chapitre 5 (le dernier à ce jour) dès que j'ai trois secondes ! A bientôt !**

 **P-S : une ptite review ? :)**


End file.
